In a known sensor assembly, the sensor housing is screwed to the carrier plate via a separate threaded insert connected to the sensor housing. The separate threaded insert disadvantageously requires an additional production step for connecting it to the sensor housing, it requires additional space, and it may fail to provide a secure screwed connection when subjected to temperature variations or vibrations.